Dare Night: CSI Style
by JadeSyan
Summary: The team gets invited to a dare night. Are they up to the challenge? Rated T for cursing.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: CSI and its characters do not belong to me, it all belongs to Anthony E. Zuiker. Thank you Anthony for that awesome show!**

**

* * *

**

"Oh man, what a day" Sara muttered to herself as she entered the locker room and pulled her shirt over her head.

Sniffing it, she made a face, then turned back to her locker and riffled through it until she found a fresh shirt that didn't smell like garbage.

As soon as she felt comfortable again in her clothes she continued her mumbled tirade.

"First Warrick asked me what underwear he should wear on his honeymoon, and then Ecklie nearly gave me a heart attack by winking at me. I can't wait until I get home"

She pulled out her jacket and, just as she started to close the locker, something caught her eye… a letter with her name on it.

"Oh my God, this has to be some kind of sick joke. If it's something that says 'I know what you did last summer' I'm quitting for sure"

She pulled the letter out and sniffed on it.

"Okay, at least it's not perfumed. That's a good sign, right? It means it's not some freak or secret admirer"

With a sigh, she finally pulled out the piece of paper that had been shoved in the envelope.

"_Sara__,_

_D__on't__ even ask how I managed to get this thing __into__ your locker, but believe me when I say that the handling of pry bars is not as easy as it seems in Hollywood. _

_Enough of __my__babbling, (by the way, have I told you that my grandmother had her birthday last week? No? Well, she turned 80 and trust me, even at her age she still knows how to make a fantastic cake) on with business._

_Meet me at__ 8 o'clock in the cafeteria. I'll be waiting for you._

_Love, _

_M__ama's boy"_

As soon as Sara had finished reading the letter, she shook her head.

"Well, I don't think I need to be afraid of someone with such a lousy nickname," she mumbled, then shut her locker and looked at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Two more minutes until my 'blind date'. Better get going"

Peeking around the corner she watched out for Ecklie and sprinted to the cafeteria.

As soon as she had entered it, she looked around astonished.

In front of her she found the whole night shift.

"Okay, please don't tell me you got a letter, too" Nick moaned.

"Unfortunately, yes" Sara replied as she pulled out her letter.

"Anyone know why we're here?" Warrick asked.

"Okay, Greg, spit it out. What have you done now? Did you blow up the lab again?" Nick accused his co-worker.

"Hey! Does it look like it? I doubt that would have gone unnoticed by you. All the smoke, screams and flames, you know."

"Okay, stop this right now!" Grissom interrupted their bickering. "We need to concentrate. Can anyone think of something that would lead to us being here?"

All of a sudden the lights went off.

"Oh my God!" Catherine squealed and jumped into Nick's arms. "The horror movie I watched yesterday had the same beginning. The crazy pantomime is going to kill us all!"

The others looked at her oddly.

"Say, Catherine, what kind of movies have you been watching?" Warrick raised his eyebrows.

"Ouch!"

"What was that?"

"Well, for sure not a crazy pantomime as they don't talk"

"Wait, I think I found a light switch" Greg's voice could be heard.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Turn on the damn light!"

"Okay, okay, relax. No hurry."

"Guys, not to alarm you but someone is fondling my breasts"

"Oops, sorry Sara. Guess it wasn't a light switch after all"

Grissom sighed deeply and felt around for the flashlight in his pocket. Switching it on, he looked around the room.

"Archie!" Sara shouted.

Indeed, it was Archie who was lying on the ground, a skateboard next to him. He rubbed his aching back, sent a death glare towards the thing which caused him to fall, and turned around to his co-workers, smiling sheepishly.

"I see you all came. The fun can begin, I guess"

"Fun? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Catherine grabbed him by his throat.

After a few seconds, Nick finally managed to pull her away and gave Archie the chance to explain what this was all about.

"Okay, listen and listen closely. I don't want to be interrupted and I'm only going to explain it once. I want to make a dare night"

"But we have to work at night," Grissom interrupted.

"Well, then it's a dare day"

"Then why do you call it a dare night?"

"Because it sounds cooler so shut up. As I already explained, before I was so rudely interrupted, I want to make a dare night. Every one of you has to fulfill three dares. Whoever gets them done the fastest is the winner. If it's a guy, he gets my stack of porn movies, if it's a girl, she gets my stack of romance movies. Don't even ask me why I have those. I guess my mom wanted to wake my romantic side. So… who's in?"

"Whoa, hold it right there. Why would we humiliate ourselves for such a lousy price?" Catherine asked him with crossed arms and a scowl on her face.

"Because of two certain movies: 'One Night in Paris' and 'Brokeback Mountain'"

"I'm in," all six voices could be heard.

"Great, let's get it started. If you have fulfilled a dare you need to send me a picture of it. That's all. So, let the games begin!" Archie cheered as he passed out letters with each of the player's name on them.

* * *

**Well: A special thanks goes to my beta readers CrimsonxBlackxBloodx and fox-rox1539! **

**Next chapter: Grissom's first dare.**

**Please be so kind and leave a review.**

**Love, Andi**


	2. Everthing For The Ladies Part 1

AN: I'm endless sorry for not updating earlier. You can find the reason for the delay at the end of this chapter.

Anyway, I would like to thank everone who reviewed the Prologue:

**Jessie **and **csimania:** Thank you so much for your reviews. I'm glad you love this idea and hope you'll like this chapter.

**Ducky'sgirl4ever**: I'm glad you liked that part, it was also one of my favorites. ;-) Thanks!

**jevans47403: **Well, the delay was quite long but here is the next chapter. I hope you like it and thanks for the review!

**csiFREAK24: **Yeah, I know what you mean, Archie is also one of my favs on CSI . Well you're my first reviewer for this story so... _gives cookie_ THANK YOU!

I would also like to thank everyone who added this story to story alert:

**Jenson-007, OneAndOnlyCazza, Phoenix-uk, csiFREAK24 and jevans47403**

Special thanks and a cookie goes to everone who added the story to his/her favs so far:

**Ducky'sgirl4ever, OneAndOnlyCazza, jevans47403

* * *

**

"Holy ladybug," Grissom thought to himself as he stepped out of the crime lab and into his car. "What have I gotten myself into?"

He checked his hair once more in the mirror to see if there hasn't grown any more grey hair than he already had and took out the letter Archie had given him.

"This kind of reminds me of my teenage years when I always played truth or dare with my classmates. Man, I'll never forget the day mom found out and pulled me into the house by my ear," he sighed and rubbed his ear lobe at the reminder of these painful minutes.

"I better get started so I can win and taunt the guys with my new stack of porn movies."

His eyebrow almost disappeared under his hair line when he sceptically looked at the envelope and what was written on front of it.

_Name: Grissom_

_Mission: Everything for the ladies_

"If he forces me to look under Catherine's skirt I'm going to kill him. One time is more than enough."

With shaking fingers he opened the letter and took out the single page of paper; no, wait. There were two.

Now Grissom was utterly confused. The description of the first part of his dare could never be that long that only explaining would take two pages, now could it?

"_Wendy…"_

Grissom began reading before looking up and grinning evilly.

"Looks like Archie has accidentally placed the written affirmation of his crush on Wendy in the wrong envelope," Grissom chuckled.

Leaning back into his seat, Grissom continued reading.

"_Your eyes as clear as the soup I eat for dinner every night,_

_Your lab coat as white as the stars I see whenever I get into a fight._

_Tho__se earrings of yours, as red as Rudolf's nose, you know, the deer._

_Only looking at you makes me dizzy just like after drinking too much beer._

_Your nose, so small, just like the peck my mother gives me every night._

_I just can't help __it; you're my light in darkness. Yeah, that's right._

_With these words I close my letter of undying love and hope,_

_I can only hope that the present for our marriage is going to be some dope."_

Grissom cracked up. This had to be the strangest and at the same time the worst love letter he had ever read. Even Ecklie could write a better one.

Still giggling like a little girl, he took out the other piece of paper and continued reading.

"_Yo Grissom, _

_M__y favourite bug man. Ok, honestly, you're the only one I know that is so obsessed with these creatures. Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you? For your first dare, go to this address: Baker's Street Nr. 13 and tell the doorman your name. He will tell you what you have to do. Also give him your cell phone so he can take a picture. _

_Love, _

_Mama's boy"_

"Yeah, sure, mama's boy. I can't believe your mother gave you all of these chick flicks and you still don't know how to write a proper love letter."

With that said Grissom put on his seatbelt and started the car.

* * *

**Baker's Street**

Grissom stepped out of the car and examined the ambience. All in all, it didn't seem that bad. He would have expected a cemetery or something like that, but all he saw were some clubs that were closing for the day.

"Still, I have a bad feeling about this. Archie, what are you up to?" he muttered as he approached the house, which he assumed to be number 13.

He didn't have to wait long until he spotted the doorman, a tall man with dark sunglasses and more muscles than Grissom could ever dream of.

"Looks like I have to go to the fitness club more often," he said to himself, and went over to the man.

"Erm, sorry. I don't really know how to say it but my co-worker has sent me here. He said that you knew what I am supposed to do. My name is Grissom, Gilbert Grissom"

"Ah, so you're Grissom. Well, I must say I imagined you younger…never mind. I hope you're ready."

Grissom gulped.

"Ready for what?"

"You'll see soon enough. By the way, Archie said I should give you this."

With that, the doorman passed him a paper bag. Just as Grissom wanted to peek in a woman suddenly grabbed him by the arm.

"About time you got here. You have five more minutes until your show starts, so hurry up and get dressed!" she yelled and pushed Grissom through a door right next to him.

"What the hell?" Grissom shouted as the door was slammed into his face.

Cursing he turned around and observed the paper bag that had fallen to the ground.

With only two fingers, just like he had to touch Nick's underwear, he picked it up. After taking a deep breath he opened it. What he saw almost made him pass out.

"What the hell? You have to be fucking kidding me!"

His face was as red as a genetically manipulated tomato as he pulled the disturbing object out of the bag.

His face scrunched up in disgust as he eyed it warily.

"And here I thought you had good taste in clothing, Archie. Well, I better just get this over with before I die of embarrassment"

After some very long minutes of struggling to get the item on Grissom observed himself in the mirror that was leaning against a wall.

"I hope there isn't a camera in here. If someone would send the lab a picture of it, I would be doomed"

Oh yeah. That was for sure. A picture of Grissom wearing a pink G-String with ladybugs on it would be his death sentence.

He picked up the paper bag but, just as he wanted to throw it away, he noticed something. It was still quite heavy.

Gulping, he took a look in it and detected some more things inside: bunny ears and a pink checkered tie.

"Hey! You in there! Hurry up!" he heard the woman from before yelling.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Grissom yelled back, looked at himself in the mirror one last time and stepped out of the room.

The woman grinned.

"They will be thrilled!" she cheered and gave him a spank on the ass.

Grissom's eyes widened. He ran as fast as he could down the hallway, not knowing where it would lead him.

He would soon find out.

Spot lights blinded him as he fell over an imaginary stone and through a curtain.

Shaking with fear, he stood up and looked around only to almost fall back to the floor.

Dozens, no, hundreds of woman were sitting in front of the stage he was currently standing on waving around with ten dollar bills.

"What are you waiting for? Give them what they want!" the woman, apparently the club owner peeked out behind the curtain.

She gave the DJ a sign who then immediately played a song that fit Grissom's situation perfectly.

50 Cent's_ Candy Shop _came blaring from the speakers.

Maybe it was the mood, maybe it was Grissom, or maybe it was just the several drinks the ladies have had, but they freaked out as soon as Grissom took one step forward.

Shyly Grissom began swinging back and forth or, as he would describe it, he tried to dance.

"Hey, that's not as bad as I originally thought" Grissom smiled and his heart knew it: a demon had just been awoken.

There was no holding back now for Grissom. His G-String was about to break in half as he shook his ass. That was the thing that broke all inhibitions.

Dozens of women stormed the stage, money worth feeding a whole village for a week in their hands.

"Hey you, yeah, the one that owns the club, make an appointment for the next week. Grissom is ready for another ladies night!" Grissom screamed over the loud music.

Oh yeah. Everyone in the club knew it; Grissom was going to be a regular costumer.

If only he knew that the doorman had just taken a picture of him, which he intended to put on the club's website.

* * *

**AN: A huge THANK YOU! goes to my beta reader fox-rox1539!**

To the chapter: Well, that was Grissom's first dare and honestly, it was so much fun to write.

Next chapter: Nick's first dare.

Thank you for reading and please be so kind to leave a review.

Love, Andi


	3. Gotta find a new job Part 1

AN: Seriously, you guys rock! I would have never expected you to like the last chapter that much. 

I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE 1ST CHAPTER:

**Monster13: Yep**, I love this story too. Hope you also find this chapter funny.

**Foster WPL: **Well, in this chapter you'll find out what Nick's dare is, at least the first part of it.

**csiFREAK24: **I hope you didn't die of laughter. Seriously, I'm really glad you liked it.

**normal****cyphobic:** Short review, but I still love it. Hopefully this chapter will make you laugh again.

**anonymouscsifan: **Trust me, I have a lot in store for the rest of the team but for now Nick is all I can offer you ;-) Thanks for the review!

I would also like to thank everyone who added the story to story alert so far:

**monster13, Bunzall, tattyhead**

and those who added it to favorite stories:

**monster13, gricelda22**

And finally I would like to thank **monster13** one more time for adding me to author alert and favorite authors

* * *

**SUMMARY: **The team gets invited to a Dare Night. Are they up to the challenge?

**DISCLAIMER:**CSI and its characters do not belong to me; it all belongs to Anthony E. Zuiker. Thank you Anthony for that awesome show!

* * *

Putting on his cowboy hat and turning up his country music, Nick got into his car and took out Archie's letter. On the front, "_Gotta find a new job,_" was written.

"Oh my god! I knew it, Grissom wants to fire me. It's not like it was my fault that I accidently mistook his ants as peppercorns. Even Ecklie didn't notice it when he ate them." Nick freaked out.

Still worrying about his job, Nick finally opened the envelope.

"_Nicky, __my favorite Texas boy!_

_How are you? By the way, you gotta teach me to square dance sometime; but back to the topic. You don't belong in the lab and we both know it. Seriously, a wild stallion like you belongs in the fresh air, playing hero and helping your neighbor's grandma cross the street._

_Well, I can't force you to give up the lab; I just thought I'd give you a taste of the real world__ and knowing that you're way too much of a coward to quit I'll take care of that and get you fired. Don't worry, though! If you really want to get your job back after this upcoming fiasco I can help you out._

_L__et's get this thing started. Go to your locker and you'll find all the things you need for the first part of your dare: Getting Ecklie a love life._

_Love, mama's boy"_

Nick's eyes widened. Ecklie? Love life? Was it even possible to use those words in the same sentence?

"Damn, what have I gotten myself into?" Nick cursed as he got out of the car and made his way to his locker. Opening it he saw many things such as candles, a radio and red roses, but what caught his eye the most was the pair of black leather pants.

"No, forget it!" he yelled already guessing what his dare consisted of. Still cursing he tore open the letter that was buried under the pile of items.

"_Nick,_

_P__lease don't kill me! I couldn't think of anything else. At first I wanted you to smuggle hundreds of mice into the lab but seeing that you scream like a girl and jump on the nearest chair whenever you catch a glimpse of one I had to think of something else. _

_You have one hour to redecorate Ecklie's office and impress him with your breathtaking outfit. Don't worry about taking a __picture; I have installed some cameras that will record everything. Who knows, maybe you'll have a boyfriend by tomorrow. _

_Good luck man! May the force be with you!"_

Making sure that the door to the locker room was closed, Nick started going to work.

"Don't forget, you're doing this for a good reason. I can't wait to watch it… Brokeback Mountain", Nick thought to himself as he put all the utensils into a bag and hurried towards Ecklie's office. Looking around fearfully one more time, he entered the room and immediately closed the door behind him.

He let the bag fall to the floor and went over to the desk where he pushed all of Ecklie's things (amongst them a nose hair trimmer) aside and went to work.

If anyone had walked along the hallway at this moment he would have heard rustling, curses, glass falling to the floor and could have even seen a darting flame coming out from under the door.

"Finished!" Nick cheered as he let himself fall back onto the sofa and proudly admired his work. Dozens of candles were scattered all over the office, romantic music was playing and the floor was covered with rose petals.

"Only one more thing to do," Nick groaned and pulled out the only item left in the bag. Checking his watch and realizing he only had five more minutes left he quickly pulled down his pants.

Only a few seconds later a loud "THUD" resounded and Nick fell to the floor still struggling to get into the leather pants.

"What the fuck? Even Catherine wouldn't fit in these!"

In the meantime, Ecklie has just finished his meeting. He pulled loose his tie and entered the office only to jump back in fear at the sight that was greeting him.

"Who the hell did this?" he screamed.

All of a sudden he heard the door behind him being closed. He turned around quickly and was quite astonished by the sight he found: Nick Stokes, in leather pants so tight they would surely render him impotent, his face blue from lack of oxygen, and, worst of all, shirtless.)

"Stokes! What the hell does this all mean?" he gestured around his office.

"Calm down Ecklie, you look stressed out. Come here; let me give you a massage"

"Hell no! Stay away from me!"

"Playing hard to get, aren't you? It kind of turns me on," Nick winked at him. "You know what? Let's play 20 Questions so we can get to know each other. You start"

"Are you on drugs?"

"No, I'm only addicted to one thing and that is you. My turn now," Nick grinned as he went over to Ecklie.

"I've wanted to ask you this question for the longest time now… What is your favorite

0123 position?" he whispered into his ear.

"Well, my favorite position at basketball is small forward but I also like being shooting guard"

Nick smirked.

"I didn't mean that kind of position"

At Ecklie's utterly confused face, Nick decided to make a few very suggestive motions with his hips.

"That's it! Get the hell away from me you freak!" Ecklie yelled and took out a crucifix which he then held in front of him. Trying to grasp the door handle he backed away slowly.

"Come on you sexy little thing; show me what you got. We both know that you've been checking out my ass ever since I entered this building all those years ago. I want you and I want you now with all of your 'I'm better than you' attitude, your bourgeois outfit and your bad breath"

Ecklie abruptly stopped splashing around holy water and turned around to look at Nick.

"Oh my god! I…I've waited so long for someone to say these words to me. You have no idea how long I've been searching for that person and now I find out it was you all the time…my soul mate, the only one who truly appreciates my beauty."

A few seconds went by until Nick screamed out in fear, finally processing Ecklie's words. He crawled under the desk and wished for the world to end. With a grin so big it almost reached his ears, Ecklie went over to Nick's hiding place and crouched down in front of him.

"Come on Nicky, what's wrong with you? Only a few seconds ago you wanted to jump me and now you're hiding? Don't worry…I'll be gentle"

Nick was so close to hyperventilating as he grasped the only thought that could help him out of this situation.

"Ecklie, there's only on one condition."

"Sure, sweetheart. Whatever you want I'll do for you."

"…I want to have a threesome with Grissom"

"WHAT? Nicky, how can you say something like that? By the way, what do you even want with that old fart? I'm way better than him…and bigger"

"Well, now that I think about it, we should also invite Doc Robbins."

It didn't take long for Ecklie to break out in tears.

"How can you do this to me? I love you, can't you see that? You know what? Go to these two but don't come crawling back when you realize they can never please you the way I could," Ecklie shouted angrily as he stormed out of his office, only once stopping in the hallway to turn around.

"You're fired!"

Nick slowly stood up and went over to the door closing it.

"Archie, you better hope it's an original DVD" he whispered before he passed out and fell to the floor.

* * *

AN: I do not, repeat **DO NOT**, have anything against gays. One of my best friends is homosexual and I admire him for standing his ground when others make fun of him. Just wanted to get this straight (no pun intended).

Well, I was sitting at school and being bored like always I had nothing better to do than to write this chapter and I'm glad I did, because I really like how it turned out.

I hope you agree with me on that.

A special thanks goes to my beta reader fox-rox1539!

Finally, I want to say **THANK YOU** for reading and **PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Next chapter: Warrick's first dare**

It could take me a while to write chapter 3 because I first need to work on the newest chapter of my Gilmore Girls story but I'll try my best.

Love, Andi


	4. Payback's a bitch Part 1

AN: School stress, surgery, personal problems, Prague. Choose one of those reasons as to why I haven't updated in so long.

Sorry guys! To make it up to you for the long wait (at least a little bit) I wrote an EXTRA LONG chapter! XD

I hope you like it because I sure put a lot of work into it.

Thanks goes to:

Everyone who has reviewed the last chapter:

**chocolatefan**: I'm glad you love my story. You have no idea for how long I have planned to write a CSI parody (4 years ^^). I'll really try to update sooner next time. XD

**Reine Sumabat**: Glad you liked the last chapter ^^. It's also my favorite so far. Surprising enough, I had something totally else planned for Nick before I wrote the chapter. XD

Everyone who has added the story to story alert so far:

Bunzall, chocolatefan, csiFREAK24, ., Jenson-007, jevans47403, Miss., monster13, Morgan CSI Level 3, OneAndOnlyCazza, Phoenix-uk, Reine Sumabat, sissysplace123 00-00-0000

Everyone who had added the story to his/her favorites so far:

Ducky'sgirl4ever, gricelda22, jevans47403, monster13, OneAndOnlyCazza, Reine Sumabat

**DISCLAIMER: CSI and its characters do not belong to me, it all belongs to Anthony E. Zuiker. ****Thank you Anthony for that awesome show!**

**

* * *

**

The room was almost completely dark, only slightly illuminated by the TV on which Jerry Springer tried to run away from two sixty year old strippers.

It was too bad Warrick Brown wasn't paying any attention to his favorite television show, for the only thing he was focusing on was Archie's letter lying on the table in front of him.

Ever since Archie began this whole dare night thing, Warrick had this bad feeling in the pit of his stomach… and reading "Payback's a bitch" on the envelope didn't make him feel any less scared.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

It was a typical day in our favorite crime lab. Brass and Grissom were playing Guitar Hero, Catherine was giving Hodges a private performance of her "exotic dancing" and Ecklie was trying on different toupees to see which fit him best.

The silence was broken as Warrick's voice sounded throughout the lab.

"ARCHIE!"

The sound scared Catherine half to death as she lost her grip on the strip pole and fell off the table. But let's skip her drive to the hospital and the doctor diagnosing a sprained ankle. Instead, let's head straight to the cafeteria.

**CAFETERIA**

"I'm gonna kill you, Archie!" Warrick yelled and lunged at said co-worker.

"Warrick, calm down!" Nick cried out as he held his best friend back by the waist and tried his hardest to prevent a murder.

"You want me to calm down? I'll calm down once I've ripped his damn head off!"

In the meantime Archie was trying to hide behind a table. Unnecessary to say, he wasn't very successful seeing as his feet still stuck out.

"Do you really think that this ridiculous table could save you? Not even your smelly feet could prevent me from killing you!"

"Come on, Warrick, you big meanie, don't be so dense! I was a little bit hungry and your Lucky Charms were the only thing I could find." Archie carefully came out from behind the table and looked sheepishly at Warrick.

"You were A LITTLE BIT hungry? YOU ATE THE WHOLE BOX!"

"Okay, I was starving." Archie admitted. "So what? It's not like your Lucky Charms were the only food left to eat in the entire lab!"

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot. There was still something else left in the fridge. If only I remembered what it was? Wait, I think I got it! One of Grissom's experiments, in other words a dead rat, and Sara's self-made torte, which you should only eat if you have a death wish!"

"Okay, okay, you're right. I'm sorry. It won't happen again"

Warrick only nodded and turned around. All this fighting had made him hungry and what would be better now than to open his new box of Lucky Charms. Well, there was only one problem: when he opened the box, it was empty.

"ARCHIE!"

**1 MONTH LATER:**

"Is someone coming?"

"No, Warrick, would you already stop asking me that every ten seconds?" Nick replied, annoyed.

"Told you I'm gonna get back at him, Nicky boy. How good it tastes…this sweet revenge!" Warrick cheered and began laughing evilly.

When he didn't stop after five minutes, Nick, who was already beginning to doubt Warrick's mental health, went over to his best friend and covered his mouth.

"Be quiet or someone is really going to come…Warrick?"

"What?"

"Do you really think this is a good idea after all?"

"Do you doubt my genius, Stokes?"

"Your genius? Come on, even you have to admit that putting laxative in someone's food is probably the oldest trick in the whole world. What if something goes wrong? Someone else could eat this shit or they could find out it was you who did all this. You could get fired or, even worse, forced to clean up the mess in the bathroom after this whole fiasco. Have you ever thought about that?"

"Of course I haven't. If you haven't already noticed, my plans never backfire. I have to admit, I'm really disappointed in you. Do I really have to prove my genius to you?"

If it wasn't for the fact that Warrick's voice suddenly sounded ten times more dangerous than at the beginning of the sentence while he urged Nick in a corner (not to mention that, all of a sudden, flames could be seen behind Warrick, horns grew out of his head, and a trident appeared in his hand), Nick wouldn't have developed the urge to jump into the next person's arms who crossed his way. Secretly Nick even hoped it would be Ecklie. For sure his toupee could even scare his best friend away, not just the entire lab.

However, instead of embarrassing himself in front of the entire staff and get called "Ecklie's honey pie" for the rest of his life, Nick just lifted his hands and backed away.

"Okay, okay, forget I said something but could you please hurry up a bit? I need to pee!"

Warrick only handed him a plastic cup and continued his work.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me! No way!" Nick freaked out.

"Well, if you think you can hold it in long enough"

Nick only growled and pressed his legs together. Slowly but surely he began pacing up and down while the color of his face changed dramatically and finally, after another few minutes of trying to suppress his urges, he couldn't put up with the torture any longer. Turning his back on Warrick he opened his zipper, let all his pride fly out of the window, and peed into the cup. A load groan escaped his lips as the pressure on his bladder disappeared.

"Hey, are you sure there are no security cameras installed in here?" Warrick's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Oh my god! How come we never thought about that? Kill me! Wait, better yet, smuggle me out of the country or pray that the ground swallows me!"

"Nick, calm down! I was only kidding. Ecklie is way too greedy to waste his money on security cams. The only room he installed one in is the spare room. No better porn to watch than a quickie between rats and brooms, right?"

Before Nick could kill Warrick for scaring the hell out of him, said best friend put the laxative back into his pocked and left the "poisoned" soup on the counter.

"Finally!" Nick yelled and stormed out of the room. Just as he wanted to go back to work Warrick gripped him by his arm and pulled him around a corner.

"Warrick, what the hell are you doing?"

"Do you really think I would go through all this work and not watch the outcome of it? Wait here!"

"Where are you going?" Nick yelled after him but Warrick had already disappeared down the hallway.

"Great, just great," Nick murmured. He didn't have to wait long until Warrick came back.

"Where have you been?" Nick asked him.

"Shh, be quiet. There's Archie!"

And true to his words Archie came around the corner and disappeared behind the cafeteria's doors.

"Are you sure he is going to eat the soup?"

"Absolutely. Firstly, there is nothing else left to eat and secondly, it's his favorite meal."

"How do you know that?"

"I have my ways Nicky, I have my ways."

"You simply asked him, didn't you?"

"Nick! I'm shocked. Do you really think I'm not more creative and sneakier? For all you know, I could have stalked him"

At Nick's incredulous face Warrick only sighed.

"Okay, okay, I asked his girlfriend. Happy now?"

"Yes, very happy to be exact"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're way too mischievous for your own good?"

"Be quiet! Did you hear that?" Nick ignored Warrick's attack on his ego.

"Heard what?" Warrick strained his ears.

"I don't know but it kind of sounded like a…"

The door burst out of its hinges as Archie tore it open with the doorknob in his hand.

Nick was not the only one shoved out of the way as Archie sprinted down the hallway into the men's toilet.

Hodges was already busy eliminating the strange odor that slowly spread through the entire lab with his extra strong and effective room spray, while Nick slowly got up from his position on the floor and turned around to Warrick.

"Can I finally go back to work now?" he asked obviously pissed.

To his dismay Warrick ignored him, held up three fingers and began counting backwards.

"Three, two, one…" A terrified scream nearly made Nick's eardrum burst.

"Warrick, what the hell have you done?" he pointed an accusing finger at his best friend. He had spent enough time with him to know that Archie's scream had something to do with Warrick's short disappearance a few minutes ago.

"Nothing…"

"Warrick!"

"Now don't get angry, Nicky boy. I only taught him a very important lesson that he won't forget for the rest of his life. If you have diarrhea, make sure there is some toilet paper left."

**END FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

Warrick could almost hear Nick's "I told you so" as he nervously opened the envelope and pulled out the neatly folded piece of paper.

"_Dear Warrick__,_

_H__ow are you on this fine day? Good? Well, enjoy this feeling because it won't last very long anymore. Have you ever sat on the toilet for three whole hours? Yeah? Then you know how horrible, not to mention uncomfortable it is, especially if the only thing to distract you from this living nightmare is some trashy magazine containing a six pages long Paris Hilton interview. As if her porno wasn't bad enough. Not only are her skills in bed highly overrated, no, also Ecklie caught me watching the DVD in the break room. At least during my suspension I had more than enough time to buy some decent porn._

_Anyway, it's time for your first dare and to show you that I'm not only doing this because I'm hell bent on getting revenge on you, I picked out something you'll definitely like. Drive to 211 Henderson Street and don't forget to take the envelope in the glove compartment with you once you arrive._

_Love, mama's boy"_

"Hmm, something I like…what could that be? Catherine chained to a motel bed, or maybe tickets for a Tina Turner concert?" Warrick mused once he had put the letter back in the envelope and made his way to his car.

The drive to the given address passed quickly as Warrick still fantasized about what his dare consisted of and almost stopped at a local store to buy some whipped cream and strawberries in case Catherine really was chained to a motel bed.

Only a few people who were smoking or drinking coffee could be seen in front of a big white building as Warrick turned off the engine, pulled out the envelope from the glove compartment, and got out of his car.

Turning his head from side to side he was on the lookout for something that could give him a hint to why he was here or what for. But just as he had spotted a big placard hanging on a street lamp on the left side of the street, the loud clatter of high heels and a screeching voice made him turn around.

Warrick had to shield his eyes once he set his eyes on the woman that came to a halt in front of him. She was wearing a neon orange tank top covered in rhinestones. The sun shining down on her made it glow like thousands of light bulbs and solariums put together. The white miniskirt she was wearing was skin tight and Warrick immediately raised his head to look into her face, half expecting it to have already turned blue. Platinum blond hair that could easily outplay that of Warrick's Barbie dolls, which he had secretly stashed away in his underwear drawer, framed her heart-shaped face and to make the impression of a slut complete the woman wore sunglasses as big as two dishes held together by a cord.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Warrick came back to his senses as he realized that the woman had been talking to him all along his inspection.

"Are you Warrick Brown?"

The snappish undertone in her voice made Warrick cower in fear. Shyly, he nodded.

"About damn time you arrived! Didn't I make it clear on the phone that your appointment was at exactly 10 o' clock?"

Before Warrick even had the chance to stammer out an answer the not-so-polite lady had already ripped the envelope out of Warrick's hand.

"Is this the application form? Great! Have you read and studied the script?"

"Script?" Warrick blurted out.

"Dear god, not another one of these idiots. Sometimes I could swear this heat is getting to people's head. You have ten minutes!"

She pushed a bundle of paper into his hand and marched off without saying another word.

Warrick gulped down his fear and nervously read what was written on the first page: "Casting transcript for Julia: Ways of Fate"

"Oh no." The horrible realization crossed Warrick's mind and made his blood boil.

"I'm gonna kill that stupid son of a bitch! Something I like? Yeah, right! Isn't it enough that Tina forces me to watch that crap? Now I also have to act like my biggest dream is to become a part of this and get chased by groupies?"

And indeed, "Ways of Fate" was Tina's favorite soup opera. Since the show had begun airing three months ago Tina had forced Warrick to watch every single episode with her, while Warrick almost has gone bankrupt due to the tissues he had to buy. An entire box every day which just ended up in a heap on the floor next to a hysterical crying and sobbing Tina.

"Let's just hope Tina will never find out I applied for this or next I know she calls out the protagonist's name in bed."

Warrick tiredly rubbed his eyes and fought back the migraine that was fast approaching.

"Okay, let's just get this over with," he thought to himself once he saw he only had 8 more minutes left to prepare a scene and sat down on the hood of his car.

Quickly he skimmed through the transcript in hope of finding a scene that wouldn't want to make him sink into the ground whenever he got reminded of it, but just as he had found one that didn't seem too bad, his cell phone rang.

Warrick took it out and flipped it open, revealing a message.

"_Hey Rick! No, don't thank me yet for organizing this for __you. Thank me once you hold an Oscar in your hands. XD. So, we don't want to make this too easy on you, right? Play scene 8 and trust me, I will find out if you played another one. Love, mama's boy"_

"I should have stayed in bed today" Warrick sighed and flipped a few pages back to scene 8. His eyes almost bulged out of his head as he slowly read the scene line by line.

Feeling like punching someone (preferably Archie or the woman from before) Warrick threw all his pride out of the window and began learning the scene.

Only a few minutes later the clapping of high heels ended Warrick's deadline. Feeling like he was walking to his execution, Warrick followed her into the building. Along the hallway Warrick saw people who were biting their fingernails like they were the only food left on the entire planet, people who were busy practicing their scene over and over again and even some who tried to hang themselves because their casting had been that horrible.

When the clapping of high heels stopped, Warrick turned away from his competition, only to see they had come to a stop in front of a big white door.

"Just wait here until the other applicant comes out. Good luck! You will need it," the woman said and turned around with a sadistic smile on her lips.

Warrick quickly wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans and pulled out the dental floss he always carried with him. Just as he finished applying some make up to cover a huge dimple on his chin, the door opened and out came no other than Brass.

But, was it really Brass? Sure, the alikeness was amazing but with the leather jacket, the black sunglasses and toupee Warrick couldn't say for sure.

"Brass?"

"Warrick? I mean…ahem…do I know you?"

"Come on Brass, you have already revealed yourself. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"You know, suddenly I'm not interested anymore as to why you are here. Let's just leave it like that and act like we were never here and saw each other, okay?"

"We have a deal Brown!"

Brass waved and marched off, constantly pulling up his very uncomfortable and tight leather pants.

"Men and their midlife crisis'," Warrick sighed.

"Next please!"

"Okay, here it goes."

His heart was beating faster than ever before as two huge floodlights and a jury consisting of three women greeted him in the audition room. In the middle of the room there was a bed and sitting on it, a busty redheaded woman that was smoking a cigarette and boringly munching a chewing gum.

"Well Mr. Brown, which scene will you show us today?" the producer, a black haired woman, asked him.

"Scene 8."

"Ah, how interesting. You're the first one to play that scene. In your application form you stated that you once played Cinderella in a school play, right?"

Warrick blushed a deep shade or red. "How did Archie find that out?" he wondered silently.

"Well, yeah, our class was kinda short on girls," Warrick quickly said.

"I bet you did a wonderful job," the producer winked at him.

Warrick's eyes grew big. Not only did the producer flirt with him, also the other two women in the jury looked like they were trying to undress Warrick with their eyes.

"Ahem, you know what, let's just get this over with. My wife, you know the woman I love and who I would never betray, is awaiting me." Warrick stated and lifted his hand to show his wedding ring.

Disappointed sighs escaped the women's lips as the producer gestured Warrick to get started.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Warrick slowly approached the bed and the woman in it. He almost threw up once he saw the suspicious white stains on the bed sheet. The camera man that would film Warrick during his play just grinned at him and made some very suggestive looks towards the producer.

"Why do you think I went from cleaning man to camera man?" he whispered so only Warrick could hear him.

The CSI just rolled his eyes and lied down on the outermost brink, trying to avoid the still fresh sperm.

"You ready?" the producer asked him. When Warrick nodded, she gave the camera man a sign and screamed "Action!"

The woman jumped right into action as she leaned over Warrick and began kissing Warrick's neck.

"Deborah, wait…" Warrick stuttered his line out. Sure, he had a great memory and knew the lines he had to say by heart, but the kisses and occasional nipping on his neck were more than a little bit distracting.

"What?" the redhead said as she lifted her head.

"It's just…I'm not sure we should really be doing this."

"What do you mean you aren't sure? You were the one who drove over his boss so you could get a day off to be with me"

"Yeah, and thank god that I drove my father's car so his tire tracks are at the scene, not mine. But, it's just…don't you think we're rushing things? I mean, you are married to my brother!"

"So what? You know exactly that I only married your brother because of his money" She lay her head on Warrick/Jonathan's chest and began drawing circles on it.

"Yeah, you're right. I just have a really bad feeling about this, that's all."

"You really know how to kill the mood, don't you? Are you trying to tell me that I poisoned your girlfriend, stashed away sex toys under my bed, bought new lingerie and almost died of blood loss when shaving, for nothing? God Jonathan, just forget about all that. You're here in bed with a woman who is starving for sex, so don't disappoint me or I swear I tell your mother you slept with your teacher back in high school!"

"No! Please, it's bad enough she already found out that I impregnated our maid."

"Good, then it's settled."

So again Warrick's neck was smothered with kisses as the woman continued playing her act. Covering the woman's cheek to obscure the camera's view, Warrick acted like he was kissing the redhead on the lips, while in reality their lips were a few centimeters apart.

The woman shifted into a more comfortable position and that was when Warrick's knowledge of women was put into discussion.

Sure, he hadn't had a lot of sexual experience in his life (blame his grandmother for always scaring away his girlfriends) but the endless nights with Tina had thought him some things about the female body.

So why was there something hard pressing against his tight? It only took Warrick's mind a few seconds to realize that the woman next to him was in fact…

"Oh god, you're a man!" he screamed and fell off the bed. Warrick couldn't believe it. How could he have been so blind? Archie was never going to let go of this.

"Took you long enough to realize, honey," the redhead grinned.

"Ahem, you know what, I think we have seen enough of your acting skills Mr. Brown. We will call you," the producer quickly intervened.

"Thank you! Can you just give me a copy of the tape?" Warrick asked, still aware that he had to prove to Archie that he really had played the agreed scene.

"Oh, didn't you know we were sending a live transmission to the Internet of all our applicants? We agreed that our fans should also have a say in this. You can watch and download it on YouTube."

* * *

**Meanwhile at the lab:**

Archie couldn't be any happier. Grissom sure had left a permanent impression at the club. His picture on the club's website (which link the doorman had kindly sent him) had already reached over 14,000 views in the last hour.

Just as he wanted to plop in the lab's security tapes to watch Nick's dare (already for the third time on this day), his cell phone rang.

Once he opened it a message from Warrick appeared, containing an internet link.

Confused as to why Warrick didn't send him a picture, Archie grabbed hold of the keyboard and typed in the link.

"Damn slow internet connection," Archie cursed as the page slowly loaded. He quickly made himself some of Greg's coffee (god forbid if Greg found out Archie had stalked him for four days in order to find out where he had stashed it away) and made a quick stop at the toilet.

When he returned to his chair, the site had just finished loading.

"What the hell?" Archie cursed once he read "Casting for Julia: Ways of Fate, Warrick Brown" at the top of the page.

"Oh, this is too good!"

* * *

The car tires screeched as Warrick browsed off. Henderson Street 211 was an address he would for sure never return to.

If Archie thought that the diarrhea accident was already bad enough, then Warrick would teach him otherwise.

All the traffic rules were broken by him on this day as Warrick sped through Las Vegas, waiting for the next two dares and secretly planning his revenge on Archie.

"Payback's a bitch Archie, payback's a bitch."

* * *

**AN:**

A special thanks goes to my beta reader fox-rox1539!

Finally, I want to say **THANK YOU** for reading and **PLEASE REVIEW! **(Remember? I want to reach over 100 reviews with this story, so don't fear the purple button. ^^)**  
**

Next chapter: Catherine's first dare


	5. Every Woman's Dream Part 1

AN

Guess what? I'm still alive! Yay! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update.

I have graduated last summer so I had a pretty stressful school year and then I had to send out job applications, attend job interviews etc.

However, here's the newest chapter of Dare Night: CSI Style!

Special thanks goes to:

Everyone who reviewed the last chapter

**fox-rox1539: **My dear beta reader, thanks to our hard work we finally accomplished our goal! XD. Hope you enjoyed the chapter while beta reading it. Let's just hope our work pays off and I get a lot of reviews^^. Thanks again, Val!

**CSIvHP11**: Well, what can I say? Gotta love Archie! =). Hopefully you'll like this chapter, even if Ecklie isn't as creepy as Hodges would have been.

**beeballstar93**: I'm glad you like the plot line. If only writing the story would be as easy as coming up with such a plot. XD.

**icecharmz**: Well, I'm glad to know that you find all the random things that go trough my mind AKA the dares I have come up with, funny. Hope I'll fulfill your expectations with this chapter.

**its not you its me: **I can't say it often enough… gotta love Archie! ^^ Thank you for your review. I hope other people enjoy reading it as much as you apparently do.

Everyone who added it to his/her favs so far

AnikaFan, beeballstar93, Cathy2282, Foremanand134ever, fox-rox1539, gricelda22, it's not you it's me, jevans47403, Nonnie88, OneAndOnlyCazza, Reine Sumabat, softballer15

Everyone who added it to story alert:

AnikaFan, Bunzall, chocolatefan, csiFREAK24, CSIvHP11, fox-rox1539, Funky932, ., icecharmz, its not you its me, Jenson-007, jevans47403, Morgan CSI Level 3, OneAndOnlyCazza, Reine Sumabat, sissysplace123, softballer15, TawnieRose

**DISCLAIMER: CSI and its characters do not belong to me, it all belongs to Anthony E. Zuiker. ****Thank you Anthony for that awesome show!**

**

* * *

**

"No Lindsey, for the last time, you are not going to this party! Well, I don't care if some hot guy is going to be there too. Wait, black hair and green eyes you say? Sounds like the type of boy I would sleep…err, go out with back when I was your age. Still, you're too young for hangovers and pregnancy and I'm too old to go to that party with you!

"Why wouldn't I? Do you really think I would stay at home and watch all that crap on TV while you're out were having the time of your life? God, you definitely got your naivety from your father! Don't 'but mom!' me. You're not going and that's my final word!

"Lindsey? Great, you also got your lack of manners from your father. Hanging up on me… It's not like a simple 'Bye' would raise the phone bill that much!"

Catherine sighed and let her cell phone fall back in her purse.

"Well, I better just get this over with or I'll miss 'Julia: Ways of Fate,'" she thought and took out Archie's letter with "_Every Woman's Dream" _written on the envelope.

"_Dear Catherine,_

_I heard you showed Hodges your dancing skills. As you for sure already know, my birthday is next Tuesday, so what do you say? 200 bucks, 3 hours of dancing, and then a private little spanking session in my room? Well, let me know once you've made up your mind._

_Anyway, it's probably better if we lay aside our hunger for sex with each other and focus on your dare__._

_Do you remember Eddie? Well, for sure you do seeing that he is your ex husband. It feels just like yesterday when you broke up and I tried to comfort you. By the way, thanks for yelling at me that going to a strip club is definitely not the right way to cheer someone up__; it seemed like a good idea at the time. Again, I'm so sorry. I really didn't know that Eddie was a regular costumer of said club; neither did I know what he was going to be there that evening._

_Your advice really saved me from a lot of trouble with my girlfriend. I don't know how she would have reacted if I had taken her to the same place as I did you once her cat passed away. Instead I took her to watch 'Cats' with me. Someone could have really told me there is no action at all in this musical. I at least expected some Dobermans to suddenly__ appear on stage and chase the little kitties around, but no, just some untalented actors who jumped around on the stage like they were on ecstasy. At least I had popcorn to throw at them; otherwise I would have probably died from boredom._

_Where was I? Right, Eddie. God, this is so annoying. Do you know how often I change the subject accidentally? It's just like the time when I was on my way home because my mother was already awaiting me, got distracted by a straying dog and ran straight into the wrong house thinking it was mine. Turned out it was my neighbor's and __they were having an orgy._

_You know how people say that sometimes life is just like in the movies? They are all wrong! My neighbor is nothing like the hot actress from 'The Girl Next Door'. In my case it was an 80 year old grandma who apparently had a passion for having orgies with men who were even older than her. Thank God that they didn't all die from a heart attack. That would have been one hell of a sight for the paramedics._

_Anyway, __Eddie. God, I really hate this guy. Seriously, just because someone is good in bed doesn't automatically make him marriage material. I would know. Being a sex god didn't stop my ex-girlfriend from throwing me out when her kitchen went up in flames while I was making pancakes. _

_If you ask me, Warrick would be the right guy for you, but seeing that he is already married, I thought I'd do you a favor and find someone else for you. Someone better, someone who would t__reat you like a princess and as luck, or the employee files would have it, I found the perfect guy for you. _

_However, before I tell you his name, I find it to be my obligation to remind you that you shouldn't judge my choice of men too fast. Being an asshole at work doesn't mean that he is one in his free time too. It's quite the contrary actually. He's good in bed (at least that's what Super D told me), he gets discount at every take-out restaurant because that's all he eats, he has a great taste in movies (at least he would if he was a girl. Can you believe it? 'Titanic' is really his favorite movie!) and he's extremely sexy (well, he will be after you have drunk enough beer)__. _

_Can you already guess who I'm talking about? The asshole comment should have been enough of a hint. Okay, I'll help you some more. His name starts with an 'E' and ends with 'ie'… or was it 'y'? God, why do I even want to know how to spell Ecklie/y's name correctly? It's not like I would ever write him a letter or a birthday card. _

_Great, now I also__ blabbered out his name. I wanted to let you guess a little bit more. Guess I'm too lazy to throw away this letter and write a new one, so let's just leave it at this, alright?_

_Anyway, Ecklie or Eckly (you know what? Let's just call him 'Eggy', otherwise I'll spend the rest of the day pondering how to write his name correctly). Eggy, good nickname. It's definitely better than 'honey pie' or 'baby'. Who even i__nvented these embarrassing nicknames anyway? Trust me, as long as my girlfriend isn't chewing on a binky or covered in honey (Yummy, covered in honey. Sounds like a good plan to make our sex life more exciting), she will never hear me calling her by these names._

_Okay, I'm running out of paper, so here's your dare:_

_Every teenage girl needs a father who she can ask money from, so drive home and tell Lindsey_

_how you've become a couple_

_that you and Eggy are about to get married_

_that you're expecting a child from Eggy _

_A Recording tape is in your purse (Yeah, recording tape, I know. Guess I have watched 'Saw' one too many times), so be sure to record your little talk._

_Anyway, I know you practically can't wait to see your new fiancée__, but he just got back from an exhausting meeting and needs some rest. Don't worry! Nicky will make sure he relaxes. After that and the first part of your dare he will be all yours. _

_Don't worry about Eggy not playing along. I don't have a doubt that he would follow anywhere you want if you just batted your eyelashes at him (God, he's desperate, isn't__ he?) but just to be sure I gave him 100 bucks. _

_Well, you know what you gotta do now. Go home to your sweet little daughter and share your happy news! By the way, don't forget to smile! We wouldn't want you to look sad at the thought of spending your entire future with Eggy, would we?_

_Before I forget, your absolutely beautiful, amazing and wonderful engagement ring (which was obviously chosen by me) is in the glove box._

_Ttyl, my sexy birthday stripper._

_Love,_

_Mama's Boy"_

Not soon after Catherine had finished reading Archie's letter she threw open her car door and soon pitied the waffles she had for breakfast that morning and whose remains were now to be found on the ground of the parking lot.

"Damn you Archie!" she cursed once her stomach had settled down again.

With a sigh she looked back at the lab, wondering why she hadn't listened to her gut feeling this morning and ditched work.

While she wallowed in self-pity she suddenly caught sight of Archie who was grinning at her from behind the entrance door. Catherine shot him one of her famous death glares but he just sent her a flying kiss.

However, the grin on his face faded quickly when Catherine jumped out of her car and marched across the parking lot, her hair waving in the wind, her eyes glistening with rage and her hands ready to strangle Archie for the embarrassment he would cause her in those next few hours.

"Oh my God, I should have known better than to mess with Catherine's temper," he cursed himself and sprinted down the hallway to find a place where he could hide from Catherine.

* * *

**HODGE'S LAB:**

His favorite teddy bear Snuggles. His first girlfriend Milly with her thick glasses and greasy hair. His mother scolding him for not having eaten his vegetables. Hodges saw his life passing him by. Tears of desperation were running down his face while his lips turned blue and his body slowly went limp.

"Come on, breathe! BREATHE!" he heard Doc Robbins yelling at him as he tried his hardest to save Hodges' life.

The darkness was threatening to swallow Hodges but all of a sudden he could feel how the feeling of death was replaced by the feeling of air filling his lungs again. Breathing had never felt better.

"Holy Tinkerbell. Thank you Doctor Robbins! Thank you so much!" Hodges said to his life saver once his breathing had finally calmed down again.

"Nah, don't worry about it, but be more careful next time. Wouldn't want to see you landing on one of the tables in the morgue."

Hodges nodded and touched his still hurting neck. A few minutes passed and Doc Robbins was still standing in Hodges' lab without having said anything, only staring at him intensively.

"Err… Doc Robbins, listen, if you want some money I can give it to you tomorrow"

Doc Robbins immediately snapped out of his trance-like state.

"Money? What for?"

"Well, for saving my life, what else? I could also take you out to dinner if you would prefer that."

"Yeah, I don't think that will be necessary. David, let's just talk about it."

"Talk about what?"

"About what has just happened. I know the lab can be a pretty lousy place to work in, especially if you look at the pay checks, but that is no reason to take such drastic measures. There are other ways!"

"Other ways? Drastic measures? Not to sound rude, but what the hell are you talking about?"

"I know, I know. Avoiding is the first reaction to such a conversation but you don't need to feel ashamed. It will take a long time to get over all the issues you are apparently dealing with at the moment but don't forget; my morgue is always open if you need a shoulder to cry on."

"Doctor Robbins, I really appreciate your concern but I seriously have no clue what you are talking about!"

"Okay, I see we need to address this problem more directly and not just beat around the bush. I'm talking about you trying to strange yourself with a tie." Doc Robbins said calmly and held up the pink tie which half an hour ago had almost put an end to Hodges' life until Doc Robbins had torn it off of his neck.

"Strangle…but…I…but…"

"You don't need to say anything. I won't tell anybody else that you tried to commit suicide, pinky promise."

"No! I…"

"David, it's alright. You can trust me. I can even give you a few phone numbers of some excellent psychiatrists if you don't feel comfortable about talking with me."

"Doc, would it be possible for you to let me finish a sentence? I didn't try to strangle myself with this tie! I tried to put it on. For my date, you know."

"Your date," Doc Robbins said skeptically as if Hodges having a date would be completely unthinkable.

"Yeah, a blind date. I mean, Archie specifically organized it for me. He even gave me 100 bucks. It's unbelievable, isn't it? My love life must be really dear to his heart."

"Err, yeah, that must be it," Doc Robbins grinned as he remembered the dare night Archie had mentioned a few days ago, "If you would excuse me now, I have to perform an autopsy on David's hamster. He thinks it got poisoned by his wife because he gave her an iron for her birthday, but if you ask me, I guess it starved. That should teach David not to put his pets on a diet."

Doc Robbins tossed Hodges his tie and hobbled out of the lab.

"I only hope my date has got some big boobs," Hodges grinned.

However, before he could begin with the analysis of Nick's samples, the special talent he had inherited from his grandmother kicked in.

Most people in the lab knew that Hodges had an extremely sensitive nose with which he could identify almost every smell. What people didn't know about Hodges was that next to this unique ability, he also had another: his powerful intuition.

Even at an early age it would tell him when something bad was going to happen. An accelerating heart beat would tell him that his mother was furious because his Barbie dolls were still lying on his bedroom floor. His nose would itch when his class mates were once again planning to stuff him into his locker.

Even though his intuition sometimes had let him down (he would never admit that the itching of one of his body parts could have also been blamed on the lack of personal hygiene) he never mistrusted it and right now it made him feel like the world was going to end.

His heart was furiously beating in his chest, sweat was covering his brow, his body became rigid and the room temperature seemed to have suddenly dropped to minus thirty degrees.

He abruptly turned his head towards the door as he felt an enormous source of rage coming towards his lab at an alarming speed.

Half expecting Satan to come marching around the corner, he was surprised to smell perfume.

"The Bible never mentioned Satan wearing perfume… or maybe I just wasn't paying enough attention in Sunday school," Hodges mused and peeked out into the hallway.

"Oh my God, it's hurricane Catherine!" Bobby screamed as he ran past Hodges with a machine gun pressed to his chest, "I'm too young to die! I should have stayed with Horatio at the Miami Crime Lab."

Various people ran past Hodges, all screaming for their life.

By the time Hodges had finally realized what danger he was in, it was already too late. Before he could grab his most valuable possession in the lab (a stolen pound of Greg's Blue Hawaiian, which, after seven months, Greg was still looking for) and run for his life, Catherine had already rounded the corner.

Wendy flew past Hodges as Catherine pushed her out of the way.

"Wendy!" Hodges screamed and ran over to her side, "Come on, you have to get up before it's too late."

He grasped her hand and tried to pull her up from the floor when all of a sudden Catherine jerked him back by his hair and made him look directly into her blazing eyes. Only one word escaped her lips.

"Archie."

The tone of her voice made Hodges shiver uncontrollably. In this moment Catherine reminded him of a big, bad wolf who was seconds away from attacking an innocent, cuddly bunny or worse, it reminded him of the furious shop assistant who had caught him jerking off in one of the changing rooms.

He was shaking so badly he barely managed to lift his hand and point his finger at the door to the men's restroom which he had seen Archie running through half an hour ago. It didn't come to his mind that Archie maybe wasn't in there anymore but it wouldn't be the first time that Archie had spent more than twenty minutes on the toilet.

Catherine just growled happily and let go of Hodges' hair. He fell forward onto the floor and felt how Catherine's high heels pressed into his back as she walked straight over him.

Once the clapping of her shoes had faded away, Hodges turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

"I did it. I survived hurricane Catherine."

* * *

**MEN'S TOILET**

"Do you really thing that hiding in here would stop me from killing you, Archie?" Catherine grinned as she stood in the middle of the men's restroom. "May I remind you that back in high school I spent more time in there then I did in class?"

She strained her ears and patiently waited for Archie, who was sitting on one of the toilets with his knees drawn up to his chest and shaking like a leaf, to make a sound.

"Come out Archie, wherever you are," Catherine cooed.

"Come on little boy. Come to dear Catherine, I have cookies"

No reaction could be heard from Archie.

"I have noodle soup?" Catherine tried again.

At the mention of his favorite food Archie could feel his mouth watering but knowing that he would never get a chance to eat noodle soup again if Catherine got her hands on him, he remained silent.

"Damn it!" Catherine cursed as she tried to think of another way to lure Archie out of his hiding place. All of a sudden her eyes lit up. She cleared her throat and switched over to her famous seduction mode.

"Phew! Is it just me or is it really hot in here? I'd better take off my shirt. Oops, I completely forgot to put on a bra today. I can only hope nobody will see me like these, half naked and all sweaty"

Catherine only had to wait two seconds before she heard a strange noise coming from behind one of bathroom stall doors.

"Gotcha!" she cheered and kicked open the door with her 200 dollar high heels.

"These babies could break through a steel door," she complimented herself on her great taste but the sight that greeted her once the dust from the splintering wood had calmed down instantly made her regret her action.

"Oh my God! Get a room!" Catherine yelled and covered her eyes as she spotted Judy and Henry who were making out in the stall.

"What the fuck? Are you insane?" Henry shouted as he desperately tried to cover his exposed body parts.

"What are you doing in here? This is the men's toilet!" Judy accusingly pointed a finger at Catherine while covering her chest with Henry's lab coat.

"I could ask you the same thing," Catherine countered, still covering her eyes.

"Great, first the cleaning woman catches us in the storage room and now Catherine in the bathroom. Next time let's just make out in the middle of the hallway. We get caught each time anyway." Henry growled and pulled Judy into the next stall to continue their little amorous adventure.

"Some people would be able to wait until after work to have sex in their apartment, but no, guess a bathroom stall is so much more comfortable than a king size bed in a four-room-apartment" Catherine mumbled before her eyes went wide as she remembered the reason she had kicked in the door.

She quickly turned around but only caught a short glimpse of Archie's lab coat disappearing through the door.

"Damn it," Catherine cursed.

Just as she got ready to punch Henry and his stupid moaning for having lost her chance to kill Archie, she spotted something yellow on the door.

"Figures that a lab rat always carries Post-it notes around with him. Geek!"

Sighing, she went over to the door and read what was written on the little yellow sheet of paper.

"_Come on Willows,_

_Heath and Jake are awaiting you"_

"Damn it, why is the price for this stupid dare night my favorite movie with my favorite actors with my favorite story line?" Catherine complained and disappointingly made her way back to her car.

"Well, I can still kill Archie later," she shrugged, turned on the engine and drove home to her daughter.

* * *

**WILLOWS RESIDENCE**

"Damn it, where are all my clothes?" Lindsey cursed once she had opened her closet to prepare for the party, only to find it empty.

She only had to ponder it for a few seconds before a light bulb went off in her head. Smacking her forehead for not having figured it out immediately, she left her room only to enter the one opposite hers.

If someone else had entered that room, it wouldn't have taken them long to realize it was Catherine's bedroom.

It was a mess. A dozen pairs of high heels and just as many purses were strewn all over the bed. A huge mirror that served as Catherine's new wrinkles or grey strands of hair detector was hanging on one of the walls next to a very revealing outfit from her times as exotic dancer.

Lindsey didn't pay attention, nor to those things, nor to the box full of sex toys that was peeking out from under Catherine's bed. Instead she marched straight over to Catherine's closet and, as she had suspected it, all her clothes were hanging from the hangers.

"When is mom finally going to realize that a forty year old woman should not wear the extra tight clothes of her 16 year old daughter?" Lindsey mumbled to herself and sorted through the clothes to find the shirt she had planned on wearing that evening.

Only ten minutes later Catherine's room looked like a tornado had just hit it. Clothes were thrown all over the room, but the shirt was still nowhere to be seen.

All of a sudden another light bulb went off in her head.

"Maybe I left it at Mike's place last week, or Johnny's, or Shawn's…"

Completely ignoring the fact that she had no idea as to how many boys' houses she had been to in the last couple of weeks (after all, she is Catherine's daughter and inherited her talent to wrap countless boys around her little finger) Lindsey took out her cell phone and dialed Mike's number. However, before she was able to hit the send button, she heard the front door opening.

"Great, mom really has the worst timing ever." Lindsey growled, still pissed off because only yesterday Catherine had burst into Lindsey's room to ask her if she could borrow one of her 'Team Jacob' panties.

Needless to say, Catherine hadn't been very happy when she spotted a half naked boy in her daughter's room.

"Lindsey, could you come down for a second?" Catherine yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah, just one second, mom!" Lindsey yelled back.

She considered quickly cleaning up the mess she had caused in Catherine's room, only to throw the idea away and leave the room. Why should she clean up a mess only for Catherine to cause it again tomorrow while preparing for work?

Lindsey arrived at the bottom of the stairs and could immediately tell that something was wrong. Her famous "pissed-off-aura" was surrounding Catherine.

"Oh, looks like I'm in trouble," Lindsey thought to herself.

"Listen mom, about that rumor. I'm not pregnant."

Catherine just stood there, her "pissed-off-aura" still present.

"Nor have I infected someone with crab lice… or taken drugs… or have slept with my Math teacher"

Catherine just sighed and rubbed her temples.

"It's not you, sweetheart, don't worry. There's just someone in the lab that really pissed me off today"

"Do I need to plan a funeral or are you just planning on torturing that someone?"

"Funeral; definitely funeral. Listen, maybe we should sit down. There is something I need to tell you."

Now Lindsey was worried. She had never seen her mom so nervous and knew that whatever her mom was going to tell her was bad.

Two minutes later the little Willows family was sitting in the living room, Lindsey with a can of coke, Catherine with a bottle of Vodka in her hand.

"What's wrong, mom? Has something bad happened at work today?"

Gulping down her mouthful of Vodka, which would be followed by many more during their family talk, Catherine shook her head.

"No, nothing bad happened. Actually, there are some great news I have to share with you"

"Great news? What, did you finally manage to get laid by Warrick?" Lindsey grinned.

"Lindsey! Keep your tongue in check!"

"What?" Lindsey feigned innocence.

"What makes you think that I would want anything from Warrick, let alone get laid by him? He's only a friend from work!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say! If it is like you say, what's up with the interracial porn movies you own?"

"Did you go through my stuff again?"

"No, you just forgot to remove one of the movies from the DVD player."

Lindsey shuddered at the reminder of the day when she turned on the DVD player to watch "Twilight", only to see a naked, black male and a busty blonde appearing on the screen.

"Well, not that it's any of your business, but I was just gathering information for one of my cases," Catherine tried to defend herself.

"You have to watch porn movies for your cases? What's next? Checking out the newest trends in the bondage scene?"

An uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"Well", Lindsey said after a couple of minutes, "let's forget about your fetishes AKA information gathering. There was something you wanted to tell me, wasn't there?"

"Yeah, right. Err, I really don't know how to say this. Listen, do you remember how you always begged me to buy you a cat? Well, good news, there's someone even more cranky that will be a part of our family in the very near future."

"Okay, not that I don't appreciate your little metaphor with the cat, but what the hell are you talking about?"

"I met someone," Catherine burst out.

"Wow, mom, that's great! Do I know him? Or is it a her? Is that why you're so nervous?"

"No, no, it's a him. Well, you might remember him from the times he made you cry because he was angry I brought you to work with me."

"Mom, no! Please, tell me I'm wrong, that it's not him we're talking about here or I swear to God, I will jump out of the window and kill myself right now!"

"Sweetie, we're in the living room. I don't know how familiar you are with our house, but I don't think that jumping out of a window on the first floor will kill you."

"With my clumsiness even opening the fridge could result in killing myself and don't change the subject!"

"Okay, honey," Catherine said and pressed her lips firmly together.

"Mom! I said 'don't change the subject', not 'stop talking'! Please, tell me it's not him. Tell me it's not Mr. Egghead!"

Catherine smirked to herself as she heard Lindsey saying the nickname she had given Ecklie when she was still a child. However, her short moment of happiness ended quickly as she remembered that Lindsey was still waiting for an answer.

"Sweetheart, I know this may come as a shock to you, but yes, it's Mr. Egg… Ecklie"

Catherine quickly tried to get rid of the horrible taste of the words that had just come out of her mouth and emptied about half of the bottle of Vodka. Lindsey just stared at her mother before bursting out laughing.

"Damn mom, you almost had me believing you for a second. You and Ecklie? Right!" she managed to say between her giggles.

"No sweetie, it's true. I fell in love with Ecklie," Catherine mumbled and pulled her lips back over her teeth in an attempt to fake a smile.

Lindsey sobered up immediately.

"Mom, come on, it's not funny anymore"

"Well, it's not supposed to be funny"

"But how? I mean, Mr. Egghead. What? When? Why?" Lindsey stuttered.

"It's a long story. Do you remember the convention in Dallas I went to with Grissom and Ecklie a few weeks ago? Well, when we arrived at the hotel, we found out that our room reservations got messed up, so that left us with only two rooms. Ecklie and Grissom immediately refused to share a room because that would have probably ended with those two killing each other. I didn't want to share a room with Grissom because he always carries disgusting bugs around with him, so that only left me with one option: sharing a room with Ecklie.

"The first few days were pretty uneventful. Going to the convention, eating and then listening to Ecklie's snores all night long.

"However, at the end of the last day we decided to go to a club to relax. Grissom and Ecklie were clearly feeling out of place but after a few drinks they began loosening up. I quickly went to the bathroom and when I came back, they weren't sitting at our table anymore. I began looking for them and that's when I spotted him, Ecklie, on the dance floor.

"I just couldn't stop staring at him. His dance moves were just so mesmerizing; the way he swayed his hips, how the sweat from the physical strain made his bald head glisten, the way his tight suit clung to his body. All of a sudden I felt really hot and the sudden urge to go over to Ecklie and dance with him, to have him take hold of my hips and grind into me, made me run outside. After I had calmed down again, I went back inside and had a couple more drinks before we finally decided to head back to our hotel.

"By the time we had entered the room and Ecklie had decided to take a quick shower before going to bed, I was beginning to feel really lightheaded from the alcohol. I sat down on the bed and waited for the dizziness to die away when Ecklie came out of the bathroom. The way he was standing there, I couldn't breathe anymore. Little water drops were running down his hairy chest and disappeared when they reached the rim of the way too short towel that hung around his hips.

"I don't know what caused my next action, the alcohol or simply the hotness of this fine specimen standing in front of the bed, but I found the nerve to do exactly what I had planned on doing the second Ecklie had entered the bedroom. I jumped him. The bones in his back were cracking under my weight when I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I woke up the next morning, still naked and exhausted from our ten minutes of amorous adventure the previous night. I could still remember the feel of his sweaty hands running all over my body. I guess you probably don't want to hear all the nasty details, so let's just say it was the most beautiful night of my entire life.

"Well, things were obviously very weird and strained for some time after we had come back from the convention but after about three weeks Ecklie took me aside and said we needed to talk. We were both really nervous when we sat down in his office and the sexual tension in the room was practically suffocating us. I couldn't think of anything to say to him. I was too busy fighting the urge to jump him again.

"After a few minutes of just staring into each other's eyes, Ecklie finally decided to admit the feelings he has for me. He loves me, Lindsey. He loves me even more than his work. Can you believe that? He kind of let it slip that he had dozens of wet dreams about me and that every dream made me look even sexier and more breathtaking in his eyes. He practically had to restrain himself from grabbing my ass every time I passed him in the lab.

"He told me how afraid he was to ask me out on a date because, just like you, he was convinced I had a crush on Warrick. He also told me how his mother was always bugging him about finally finding a woman he could share his life with, but no matter how many strip clubs he went to or how many dating announces he put online, he was never able to find a woman he desired more than me or any woman at all for that matter.

"After his romantic speech I couldn't speak. No words could express how my body reacts by simply listening to his beautiful voice or looking at his well-toned body, so I did the only thing I could think of to show him that he was the man I had dreamed of finding my entire life. I kissed him. It didn't matter how wet and sloppy his kissing was. In that moment I knew that I have never felt happier or more complete than in his arms.

"Well, that's how we got together, how I found my perfect match."

Catherine looked at Lindsey expectantly and hoped her daughter had bought her story.

"Well mom, not that I didn't enjoy this weird, or as you would say, romantic story of how you became a couple, but Ecklie? Have you lost your mind?"

"Lindsey, haven't you paid attention to what I just said? I love him!"

"Yeah, sure. Damn women and their menopause!" Lindsey mumbled under her breath, before her eyes suddenly widened in horror.

"What did you say about him becoming a part of you family in the very near future? Mom, please tell me you're joking or that I'm just having the worst nightmare of my life!" Lindsey screamed as she grabbed Catherine by her shoulders and shook her like a rag doll.

"Yes honey, I'm going to marry him. He proposed to me two days ago while we were having an incredibly romantic dinner at Mc Donald's" Catherine answered and flinched when she thought about the emotional trauma this revelation would cause her daughter.

"Oh great! Just great! Let me guess, you're going to marry him in this little chapel right around the corner with Elvis as your priest and Alice in Wonderland as your bridesmaid. Seriously, are you crazy or just that sexually frustrated that you're willing to risk a honeymoon with the most repulsive man on this entire planet?"

"There's more," Catherine mumbled as she remembered the last part of her first dare.

"Of course! What's next? You're also carrying his child AKA the spawn of Satan?"

Catherine sighed and gulped down the rest of the Vodka before she looked up at her daughter and nodded.

"Yeah, sweetie, guess Ecklie is just as potent as he looks," she grimaced.

"Please, someone kill me!" Lindsey screamed before she passed out on the sofa.

Catherine just sighed for the umpteenth time that evening as she draped a blanket over Lindsey's unconscious body and turned off the recording tape she had hidden behind one of the pillows.

"Archie, you better haven't spent your last few dollars on new computer games because I'm not going to be the one who pays for Lindsey's therapy sessions once this is all over!" she growled and looked at the engagement ring she had taken out of the glove box before she had exited her car. Just like she had expected from a guy with such a terrible taste as Archie, it obviously got extracted from a vending machine.

"Guess I have to wait for him to pay before I kill him, but I swear to God, Archie, that you will regret the day you decided to mess with Catherine Willows"

She checked once more if her daughter had survived the shock of the day before she went out to her car and drove to the lab to bring Archie the recording of what in the future would be known as the "Conversation from hell" for both Lindsey and Catherine.

* * *

AN

**Remember? I want to reach over 100 reviews with this story, so don't fear the purple button and REVIEW. *puppy dog eyes***

A special thanks goes to my beta reader fox-rox1539!

About the hint at Twilight : Team Edward fans, don't kill me. I just couldn't resist mentioning Team Jacob panties, especially after I saw Taylor Lautner's reaction to them.

About Hodges part in this chapter: That part of the chapter just hit me during school. I hope you like it. Who am I kidding? Everybody loves our favourite nerd Hodges, right?

Next chapter: Sara's first dare


	6. Cupid, the Matchmaker Part 1

AN: I have tons of reasons why I haven't updated in forever, but to cut it short there were two main reasons: 1. This website is annoying! There are so many good fics to READ that most of the time I forget that it's also possible to WRITE stories. 2. Apart from the last two months where I spent most of my free time on this chapter my brain/fantasy was apparently on vacation.

This chapter turned out to be quite a challenge. The hardest one I've written so far simply because it's about Sara. You ever tried writing something funny about someone who's always so serious and in control? Even Grissom was easier to write even though I have to rewrite his chapter. There's just something that bothers me about it.

Anyway, I want to thank everyone who

reviewed the last chapter:

**The last letter: **About Tina watching Warrick's audition… I already have plans for the epilogue. XD. I already feel bad for Warrick. =) Thanks for your suggestions concerning Sara's "partner" in this dare. I definitely have to use Doc Robbins for another chapter.

**AnikaFan**

**Fox-rox1539**

**W.S.C. Magica De Spell**

**BeingHannah923**

added the story to his/her favorites:

**AnikaFan, beeballstar93, Cathy2282, fox-rox1539, gricelda22, its not you its me, jevans47403, nickygirl2405, Nonnie88, OneAndOnlyCazza, Reine Sumabat, softballer15, W.S.X. Magica De Spell, WatsonandMary4ever**

added the story to story alert:

**ACFF, Bunzall, chocolatefan, csiFREAK24, CSIvHP11, fox-rox1539, Funky932, ., its not you its me, Jenson-007, jevans47403, Morgan CSI Level 3, OneAndOnlyCazza, Reine Sumabat, sissysplace123, softballer15, TawnieRose, W.S.C. Magica De Spell, watchingstarsdie**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: CSI and its characters do not belong to me, it all belongs to Anthony E. Zuiker. Thank you Anthony for that awesome show!**

* * *

"Hey Sara," Wendy greeted as she entered the locker room and saw Sara sitting on one of the benches with her head buried in her hands.

"Jesus, Wendy!" Sara shrieked as she got violently pulled out of wallowing in self-pity. "Were you planning on giving me a heart attack? What are you doing here?"

"Err, getting dressed to go home. You know, the thing people usually do in locker rooms…" Wendy said carefully, freaked out by Sara's weird outburst.

"Oh, right. Locker rooms, getting dressed, that sounds logical."

"Sara, not that I'm not used to your sudden mood swings, but is everything okay? You seem a little, I don't know, out of it."

"I'm fine."

"Okay," Wendy said skeptically. "Well, call me if you need anything. I better go home now. Bob is already waiting for me."

"Who's Bob?" Sara asked, glad for the change of subject.

Wendy sighed happily. "Bob is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. A little bit expensive, but…"

"Expensive?" Sara interrupted her. "Did you buy a Chippendale, or something?"

"No! Bob is my new shower head. I mean, life as a single lady definitely sucks, but it's better than wasting my time on finding a decent guy among all the gamblers and freaks in Las Vegas."

"I don't know, single life doesn't seem that bad to me," Sara offered lamely and eyed Archie's letter that was lying next to her and had "Call me Cupid, the matchmaker" written on the envelope.

Wendy, being as obsessed about the newest lab gossip as always, shrieked excitedly when she followed Sara's line of vision.

"Oh my God, it's a letter!"

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Sara commented dryly.

"Oh come on Sara, don't be so gloomy. It's a love letter from Grissom, isn't it?"

Sara snorted. "Yeah, sure. Seriously, Wendy? I'm not sure how well you know Grissom, but I don't think the word love can be found in his vocabulary, unless it's related to the mating habits of his bugs. Even if Grissom would be able to write a love letter, which I highly doubt, it would probably sound something like 'Oh Sara, your hair is as shiny as the one of the hairiest spider I possess and your legs as slender as those of my centipede Mike!"

"Oh come on Sara, give Grissom some credit. Did you never, unlike the rest of the lab, notice the way Grissom looks at you?"

"Maybe he's just guessing at which kinds of lice could be crawling through my hair."

"Are you always this optimistic?" Wendy asked sarcastically.

"I'm just being realistic!" Sara defended herself.

Wendy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure, and I'm about to grow wings out of my ass and fly to the top of Mount Everest!"

"Don't forget to dress warm," Sara muttered.

Wendy groaned and threw her hands up in the air.

"Okay, that's it!" she exclaimed and grabbed the letter. "Whatever this letter is about, it can't be that bad."

Her attempt to comfort her co-worker had gone unnoticed as Sara had already sunk back into her self-pity and daydreamed about the possible outcomes of this dare night. Needless to say, thanks to Sara's pessimism AKA realism all of them were absolutely horrible and ended with her dying from embarrassment.

In the meantime, Wendy had unfolded the letter. The first thing she spotted was Archie's typical signature at the end of it.

"Shit! I completely forgot about that dare night thing," she groaned.

Sara's head shot up. "You know about it?"

"Yes, Archie mentioned something to me during break a few days ago. Have you already read the letter?"

"Just about half of it; after that, I was too busy deciding between killing Archie or running away to Mexico."

"If you're so fixated on getting out of this dare night, why did you agree to participate in the first place? Is it because of the movies?"

"Hell no. If I wanted to see two guys fucking each other in the middle of nowhere, I could just watch some gay porn. Plus I have more than enough chick flicks at home, courtesy of my fundamental Christian neighbor who thinks I'm a lesbian because I never bring home any guys and who wants to lead me onto the right path to heaven."

"Okay, let's leave out the fact that your neighbor is probably female, because no man, Christian or not, would want to convert a lesbian. If it's not for the movies, then why are you doing this?

"Are you kidding me? If I wouldn't participate, Nick and Warrick would tease me all the time about being a coward!" Sara exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the entire universe.

"Great. I completely forgot that I am dealing with the 'tough, not afraid of anything, not even Greg's lab rat hairstyles' member of the night shift." Wendy grimaced.

"Well, what can I say? The role of the 'strong ex-stripper with Satan's temper' was already taken by Catherine."

As if on cue, the whole day shift ran past the locker room.

"Code red! It's hurricane Catherine!"

"I'm too young to die. I haven't even lost my virginity yet!"

"Please spare me. I have kids and an affair!"

The mob continued running towards the nearest exit while Wendy wasted no time and quickly finished getting dressed.

"I have to get out of here. Sara, I'll see you either tomorrow at work or someone's funeral," she quickly finished her goodbyes and sprinted out of the locker room.

"Probably at Archie's funeral if Catherine gets her hands on him," Sara thought to herself and picked up the letter that Wendy, in her hurry to escape the lab, had dropped to the ground.

Sighing once more, she began reading what she considered to be her death sentence.

"_Dear Sara,_

_I know that right now you probably hate me as much as Catherine will want to kill me after this lovely dare night._

_*Sigh* Catherine. Don't you agree that she desperately needs some help? Or is it just because of emancipation that every once in a while modern women like her tend to become as aggressive as the bullies who always beat me up at school? Well, you tell me, since you're the number one feminist of the lab._

_By the way, don't consider this statement as misogynic. I love feminists, especially when they're in my bed and force me to go all submissive on them._

_However, time to change the subject and take a look at your dare. I know that, as a feminist, you are certainly convinced that you don't need a man in your life in order to feel complete. But, even though I like you a lot, there are two simple yet important aspects that bother me about your chosen lifestyle:_

_You are a workaholic. Don't even try to deny it. A trustworthy source told me that instead of Playgirl magazines you hoard books about forensics and old case files under your bed. Has no one ever explained the meaning of free time to you? You're supposed to come home, have sex (alone, with someone else, with a sex doll, an orgy,… the possibilities are endless), take a shower, go to bed, have sex again after you woke up, eat something, play computer games for hours, call your mom, go out do drink a coffee (alone or with your imaginary friends) and then return to work. There are other things you could do, but these activities do wonders to me. I mean, look at my body…_

_You have a crush on Grissom. He's old enough to be your father! Have you ever thought about that or were you too busy undressing him with your eyes?_

_Your crush really started to take a toll on my mental health, you know. Instead of wet dreams about Pamela Anderson, I started having nightmares about you and Grissom going at it on the table in my lab._

_So, to convince you that you do need a man in your life, someone that should preferably not be Grissom, I organized a date for you. _

_He's moody, ironic and a little bit nerdy. In other words, he reminds me of you so don't try to come up with the excuse of having nothing in common. He would be a great choice. Well, how could he be anything else if even someone with such great taste as me approves of him?_

_I also want to include some love lessons in your dare. First lesson: Love contains many mysteries. That's why I decided on not telling you his name. I know you can't wait to finally meet him (aren't you amazed by how well I know you?) but have a little bit more patience so I can give you some more instructions._

_The guy I chose for you is a little bit shy; I had to motivate him a little bit. Greedy as always, 100 bucks wasn't enough for him. He made me promise that his date will be smoking hot because, according to him, his biological clock is ticking and he can't waste his time with women that are not his type._

_By the way, if between kissing each other senseless, you find the time to talk to each other, you might want to explain to him what a biological clock is. You could fill the Grand Canyon with the things he doesn't know about women._

_Anyway, we spent a whole hour talking about his type of women and based on this information I picked out your outfit for this date and put it in your locker._

_Well, I don't want to tantalize you any longer. You date is taking place in Funland amusement park (wow, what a creative name the owner thought of. Gosh…) Your date will be waiting for you in front of the entrance with a bundle of roses that I had to give him the money for… cheap bastard. Why do guys always have to buy flowers? Why not women for a change? Would have saved me 20 bucks! Anyways, have fun, and don't forget to buy a photo to prove the fulfillment of your dare (plus we all want to see the new dream couple on their first date.) And don't even think about taking old case files with you! Maybe some condoms in case the Ferris wheel gets stuck._

_Love, mama's boy_

Sara laid the letter aside and took a deep breath. Slowly, almost fearfully she got up from the bench and dared to take a look at her locker. It seemed harmless, but Sara was convinced that she would rather have the boogeyman in it than an outfit that Archie had picked out. The picture of the yellow and violet Hawaiian shirt, combined with the two times too big baggy pants he wore a few days ago was still fresh on Sara's mind.

Her hands were shaking as she opened the locker and took out a white plastic bag. She closed her eyes, emptied the contents on the bench and took one more deep breath before taking a look at her outfit.

"Hell no, I'd rather go naked!" she screamed.

To other women the outfit probably wouldn't have seemed that bad, but for Sara it was the worst possible scenario coming to life.

The pile of clothes consisted of a pair of white high heels, a pink belt which, after closer inspection, proved to be a mini skirt, and a pink and violet checkered blouse.

"Do I really have to do this?" Sara asked herself.

The idea of just backing out was immediately banned from her mind as she could already imagine Warrick's and Nick's teasing grins.

"Well, it's either getting teased for being a chicken or running around dressed like a whore."

It didn't take Sara long to make a decision.

Groaning, she began to pull the clothes on. She soon was grateful that she hadn't decided on wearing a thong that day. Combined with the mini skirt it would have probably led to the foundation of a fan club of male teenagers in the park.

Sara's mood got even worse when her feet already began to hurt just by looking at the high heels and as she buttoned up the blouse she went ballistic.

"Damn it, Archie!" she cursed as she desperately fought with the upper buttons. "How am I supposed to squeeze my breasts into this tight piece of shit? Even if I would manage, the buttons would probably pop off and become the newest flying missiles of the military!"

After a while of trying and cursing at her failures, Sara spotted a piece of paper that she hadn't noticed among the pile of clothes. She picked it up and immediately recognized Archie's messy handwriting.

"Sorry Sidle, I couldn't spend even more money on your date so I had to give you my ex-girlfriend's blouse. To my regret, her 'two arguments' aren't as big as yours. Not that I ever stared at your breasts."

"As if you'd ever be able to talk to a woman and look her in the face," Sara rolled her eyes and huffed when she had to give up and leave the first three buttons open. She looked into the mirror to survey her outfit. To her dismay her hair looked like she just got out of bed which only increased the dubiousness of her style.

"What the hell? Let's just get this over with."

She squeezed her feet into the pair of high heels, grabbed her purse and left the locker room.

On her way to the parking lot she became grateful that everyone in the lab knew she didn't drink alcohol anymore. The way she stumbled around in high heels would cause anyone else to think she had a couple drinks too much.

"Wow baby! Why didn't God warn me that such a beautiful angel like you would fall from heaven? I would have caught you in my big strong arms!"

"Excuse me?" Sara twirled around to give the guy who had the nerve to hit on her a piece of her mind. "Johnny?" she asked incredulous. Johnny was the lab's paperboy. Sara had always though him to be a cute and shy teen, but apparently it only took a slutty outfit and male hormones on full drive to destroy that impression.

"Johnny! Hi. Err, it's not what you think" Sara stuttered while asking herself why she felt the need to explain her outfit to Johnny. He didn't even really know her, plus he didn't seem to be listening to her anyway. He looked more like his brain was already creating a vivid fantasy about her.

"I need this outfit for a secret investigation. That case about the murdered hooker that was all over the news, you know?" she continued and hoped Johnny would believe her horrible lie. She had never been a good liar, but only then when she thought about how against the rules it would be to tell a stranger about a secret investigation, did she realize how much she truly sucked at it.

"Okay" Johnny said slowly. "Promise me you won't call the cops on me but sometimes, when I'm bored, I read the newspapers I'm actually supposed to deliver. Anyway, didn't that case already get solved days ago?"

"Oh, right" If anything, Sara looked like the prime example for 'deer caught in the headlights'. "I guess they forgot to tell me. Sometimes all the crimes in Vegas get us a little bit confused."

"Weren't you standing next to Captain Brass when he gave that press conference yesterday?"

"No, that was actually Catherine. She dyed her hair. Johnny, I really have to go now. I'm sorry."

Sara quickly ran to her car in order to avoid further questions. She turned on the engine and left the parking lot with screeching tires. In the rearview mirror she saw Johnny, who hadn't moved from his spot and was scratching his head in a confusing manner. She nervously wiped her forehead after she had rounded the first corner and Johnny disappeared from her line of sight.

"Phew! That was close"

* * *

**15 minutes later**

"Gosh, I bet even Jesus didn't get that many stares," Sara muttered as she was on her way to the entrance of Funland. She couldn't decide on what was worse; the stares of the male visitors who were ogling her like a piece of meat or the other women who were sending her disdainful looks while trying to gain their (drooling) men's attention back.

Sara came to a stop in front of the ticket booth and tried to spot a bundle of red roses, the distinctive mark of her blind date.

"Sara?"

She turned around to the familiar voice that had called her name.

"Hodges…"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm just waiting for someone," Sara answered. She didn't even try to explain her outfit to Hodges. Who cared what he thought anyway?

"Yeah, me too. She is actually supposed to be here already," Hodges shrugged.

Only then did Sara spot the bundle of flowers he held in his right hand.

"Oh, no!" It felt like the air got pressed out of Sara's lungs.

Hodges misunderstood her and hastily wiped his chin. "What? Do I have something on my face? Just wipe it off! I want to make a good first impression on my date"

"You already ruined that one with the sweat stains under your armpits," Sara said under her breath.

"What? Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"Nothing. Err, how am I supposed to say this? I think… these flowers are for me"

"For you?" Hodges seemed dumbfounded. "You are my blind date?"

"Yeah, I guess I am," Sara said unenthusiastically. She could feel how her mood was on its best way to reach a new nadir.

"Wow. I guess I just expected someone…" At Sara's murderous glare Hodges immediately swallowed her words he had planned on saying. "…else"

"Just shut up Hodges! Let's get this over with," Sara snapped.

"Sara, wait!" Hodges grabbed her arm to stop her which, if they weren't surrounded by dozens of other people, would have probably earned him a kick in his neither regions.

"What?" Sara shouted.

"I know we both didn't expect this but it's still a date so… maybe you could call me David?" Hodges suggested sheepishly. Before Sara really ended up kicking him in the nuts, he quickly held out the flowers. "Here. These are for you. They somehow ran out of red roses. I still hope you like them"

Sara was left speechless as she stared at the bundle of ruffled green stuff. It kind of looked more like one of her vegetarian meals than flowers.

"Thank you…David" she said through gritted teeth and quickly turned around to the ticket booth. "Two tickets please."

"No, let me" Hodges quickly intervened.

"At least he's paying" Sara thought. However, her joy quickly faded as Hodges just tore the tickets out of the cashier's hand and skipped over to the entrance. "I can't wait. Hurry up Sara!"

Sara growled and pulled out her wallet. She had just wanted to hand over the money as her body froze up. The cashier was giving her a look which told her that also he had decided to try his luck.

"Why is it that such beautiful women like you always go out with such jerks? Hell, I would pay for anything I could do with you." he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"For heaven's sake! Just keep the change and shove it where my foot will be next time I see you!" Sara yelled and threw the money down on the table.

"Excuse me Miss but could you hurry up a little bit?" the woman behind Sara asked.

"Could you just shut up and mind your own business?" Sara turned around to tear the woman's head off, only to freeze in her tracks as she saw that it was an old woman in her seventies who looked like she would leave the amusement park in an ambulance.

Sara could feel her face becoming hot. She quickly turned her gaze to the floor so she could hide her embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Ma'am" she apologized and trudged over to Hodges who was jumping up and down like a giddy five-year-old.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I was busy flushing all my manners down the drain."

"Whatever. So, with what are we gonna ride first? Carousel? Water slide? Those spinning coffee cups?"

"How about bumper cars?" Sara suggested. Her proposition didn't derive from being in the mood for bumper cars. She didn't want to ride any attraction at all but considering that her feel were already starting to hurt like hell, she had just chosen the closest one.

"Okay. Why not?" Hodges shrugged.

They each sat down in one of the cars and waited for the start signal.

At first Sara just drove around and tried to avoid getting hit. Hodges however drove like a maniac and crashed into everyone he could. All of a sudden Sara flew forward as a bratty kid crashed into her at full speed. She caught herself with her arms before her head had the chance to hit the steering wheel.

"Oh you snotty, little punk!" she screeched.

The boy's eyes widened with shock as Sara turned the car around and pressed down hard on the gas pedal. Like a fury she chased the little boy who was constantly looking over his shoulder and had already started to bawl out of fear.

"Got you!" Sara grinned as she quickly gained speed on him and there were only two feet separating them. What she didn't expect however was for the boy to make a sharp U-turn which caused her to crash full speed into the barrier.

"Ouch" she groaned and felt her forehead for any blood. Her headache got even worse as Hodges came up behind her, holding his sides from laughing so hard.

"Oh my God, you should have seen yourself. How could you miss him?" he managed to say in between gasps. "Why is it that women are such lousy drivers?"

Sara was about to throw one of her high heels at Hodges, hopefully hitting an eye when she realized that the round of bumper cars was over and the boy had run towards a woman which Sara assumed to be his mother. He clung to her waist, still crying and pointed at Sara.

"Shit!" Sara cursed and dragged a laughing Hodges away. "Would you stop laughing?"

She turned around to grab him by the collar of his shirt. "This is not funny!"

Hodges couldn't stop laughing which made Sara get angrier with every second passing by. She was about to hang him from the nearest tree when suddenly screams got her attention. She looked upwards and a devilish grin brightened her face.

Without wasting a second she grabbed Hodges and dragged him forward. Luckily, the waiting queue was very short. Hodges didn't even notice where Sara had led them to until she ruggedly pushed him into one of the seats in the first row.

"What…?" Hodges stopped laughing and tried to figure out what was going on.

"Hey! Isn't that Justin Bieber?" Sara quickly diverted his attention.

"What? Where?" Hodges craned his neck to get a look at his hair idol.

Sara sighed happily and relaxed back into her seat as the safety harnesses came down and the ride started moving. "Never mind. Guess I mistook him for someone else."

Hodges looked disappointed, then surprised when he realized they were moving. He looked down to his feet, only to see that the ground beneath them got further and further away.

"What the hell?" he screamed, then looked upwards and saw the guide rails pass them by.

"Relax David. Have fun!" Sara grinned and enjoyed his fear more than the spectacular view they had from up there.

"Have fun? You've taken me on a rollercoaster!" Hodges yelled and struggled in his seat.

"So what?" Sara grinned triumphantly.

"I'm fucking scared of heights!"

"Oops. Guess I forgot about that" Sara answered hypocritically.

Hodges was shaking like a leaf as the rollercoaster had reached its highest point.

"Chill out David. It will go down soon"

"I'm even more afraid of high speeds"

"Oh right. You mentioned something like that a while ago…" Sara said satisfied.

"You…"

"David?"

"What?"

"Have you ever watched Final Destination 3?"

Sara's eardrums almost burst as the rollercoaster went down and Hodges started screaming for his life. Downwards, upwards, loop, twist, roll. Hodges never took a breath and just continued screaming. He was about to pass out when the rollercoaster came to a jerking stop. The safety harnesses opened and Sara got out of the seat.

"Did you have fun?" one of the employees, who looked like he was bored to death, asked them.

"Definitely," Sara was grinning from ear to ear.

"Is your boyfriend alright?" he asked skeptically.

Sara turned around to look at Hodges whose face had turned a strange shade of green. His eyes were opened up wide and he was gasping for air like a fish out of the water.

"He's doing great. Right, baby?" Sara clapped him on the shoulder.

"Just get out of my way." Hodges groaned and sped past Sara.

With a newfound enthusiasm for amusement parks, Sara pranced through the exit gates. "I think I'm beginning to like this date… or maybe not. Eww!" Sara complained as she saw Hodges a few feet away throwing up into some bushes. Sighing heavily she trudged over to him and sat down on a bench.

"Do you want a candy bar?" she asked as she fished one out of her purse.

At the mention of food Hodges only threw up harder. This earned him some snickers from a bypassing group of teenagers.

"You try seeing a corpse without throwing up! That'll show you who has the stronger stomach!" Hodges yelled after them. The teens' eyes widened as they turned to stare at Hodges and quickly ran away.

"Seeing a corpse?" Sara reprehended him. "They are going to think you're a murderer."

"Shut up, Sidle" Hodges sent her a death glare and slumped down next to her.

"Come on Hodgie!" Sara shoved his shoulder in a sad attempt to cheer him up. Somehow she was feeling bad. It wasn't right to mess with people's fears. She knew it all too well from when Greg had put a fake plastic scorpion in her locker. "I'll even let you choose the next ride." She put on her best puppy dog look.

"Leave me alone," Hodges grumbled.

Sara tapped her foot exasperated. The face that she felt bad for him didn't mean that her patience wasn't wearing as thin as always.

"Stop acting like a spoiled brat. Come on! I don't want to sit here all day" She grabbed his elbow and dragged him towards the ghost train.

"Come on! Are you for real? The ghost train?" Hodges grouched.

Sara rolled her eyes. "What's wrong with that?"

"It's boring, not to mention something for losers."

"Exactly the right thing for you then," Sara murmured. Hodges didn't even hear her because he was still complaining about how lame the ride would be going to be.

"Why would someone even want to ride this thing?"

"I don't know. Maybe they hope that the manager will see and hire them as the spooky, horrible driver," Sara snapped. She still hadn't forgotten about the result concerning her driving skills.

Hodges cracked a grin. "You mean as the spooky horrible driver with the even more horrible hair style."

Sara let go of Hodges' elbow and rummaged through her purse on the search for a mirror. True to Hodges' words her hair was standing out in all different directions from the rollercoaster ride.

"Oh no! I look horrendous!" she whined and tried to comb through her hair with her fingers.

"It's not that bad."

"Not that bad? You try running around like you just put your finger into a power outlet."

"Okay, you look horrible. At least it's going to be dark in the ghost train so no one is going to see you."

"Geez, thanks for the comforting words, Jackass. At least I didn't scream like a girl on the rollercoaster."

Hodges rolled his eyes and pushed Sara into one of the seats.

"Hey, watch out!"

"Just scoot over and quit being a diva. You're never going to let that rollercoaster ride slide, are you?"

"Are you kidding me? That will be the only good part about this date."

Hodges' body was shaking as he took deep breaths to calm down. Sara leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest. The ride started and soon enough they were engulfed by darkness.

Sara was thinking about how ever worse this date was than her first one when that guy had shown her his collection of cartoon-underwear when all of a sudden she could feel Hodges' hand on her thigh.

"Hodges" Sara's voice was dangerously low. "Get your filthy hand off of me or I swear it will end up in a glass in Grissom's office next to the pig fetus."

"Can you feel it?" Hodges whispered. The only thing Sara could feel was Hodges' hand that was still resting on her thigh.

"Feel what?" Sara snapped irritated as she shoved his hand away.

"There's something in here."

"Yeah, fake spider webs and bats."

"No, it's something else. I can't describe it. It's dangerous, a dark presence. I feel like it's closing in on us… aaah!" Hodges began screaming as a fake skeleton fell down from the ceiling. He had grabbed his chest in an attempt to avoid a heart attack.

"Uh, spooky…" Sara commented dryly.

They drove out into the daylight and Sara took a look at Hodges. He was breathing hard and his face was ashen.

"David?" She leaned over to him and patted his knee.

"Sara?" he stammered and took her hand without averting his eyes from the entrance of the ghost train.

"I felt it too"

"You did?" He finally managed to avert his eyes and stared at Sara with hopeful eyes.

"Yes. I felt how boring this ride was" Sara threw her head back and laughed. "What a wuss!" she snickered.

"Sara, wait!" Hodges yelled after her and quickly got out of the cart.

She tried to put on a serious expression but failed miserably. "What is it?" she asked him with mischievous twinkling eyes when he had caught up to her.

"Sara, don't tell anyone in the lab about this. They would tease me to death"

Sara put her finger under her chin and faked to think about it. In reality she was waiting for Hodges to kneel down in front of her and beg. "I don't know. I bet Warrick and Nick could come up with some good jokes. I could use some good laughs"

"Sara, I beg you. I'll even win you a stuffed animal" Hodges pointed to a game where people were shooting arrows at a sight disk.

"Please" Sara snorted. "Have you ever thought about how those animals probably got manufactured by poor women in Japan whose salary is barely enough to feed their children?"

"Great. Other women are begging their boyfriends to win them something and here you are, giving me a lecture about women from Japan," he huffed.

"Well, you're not my boyfriend but go on, try to win me something."

"Will that stop you from telling the lab about the skeleton incident?"

"We'll see" Sara answered amused.

Hodges groaned unnerved, went over to the game and was soon equipped with a bow and three arrows. He was about to take the first shot when Sara leaned over his shoulder and whispered "Good luck" into his ear. Hodges, still a little bit jumpy from before, flinched and missed his target.

"What the hell Sara? I was aiming! Now I wasted the first shot!"

"Err, Hodges…"

"I can't believe it. Here I am, trying to do something nice for you even if you've behaved like a complete bitch the whole date…"

"Hodges-"

"What is you fucking problem? Do you think I wanted…"

"Hodges!" Sara tried to get his attention once more.

"What?" he yelled at Sara.

"Okay, first, keep your spit to yourself when you scream at someone and second, you have at least hit something…" She grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"Oh my God, what have I done?" Hodges was shocked as he stared at a man who was laying on the floor screaming and who had an arrow sticking from his bottom. "We need to scoot!"

Hodges' voice was filled with panic as the mob who had gathered around the man glared at him.

"Are you kidding me? What kind of CSI would I be if I'd just flee from a crime scene? Anyway, it was an accident" Sara said indignantly.

"No, it wasn't. You did this. It's all your fault!" Hodges accused her.

"My fault? Are you crazy?"

"If you hadn't frightened me, this would have never happened!"

"Well, I can't help it if you are such a scaredy cat," Sara yelled at his face.

"If I was such a scaredy cat, I would have already screamed bloody murder when I first found out I was having a date with you!"

While Hodges and Sara were having an intense fight, an ambulance made its way through the mob of people.

"I need to go with him," Hodges said when he spotted it.

"What? Why?"

"Well, firstly, it would get me away from you and secondly, I can't just leave than man alone. What if he bleeds to death? I could never forgive myself if he spent his last minutes without morale support."

"Hodges, you shot him with an arrow, not with a shot gun. In the ass, no less! He's not going to bleed to death. The worst thing that could happen is he won't be able to sit down for a while."

"How can you be so heartless?" Hodges asked Sara with tears in his eyes.

"How can you be such a drama queen?" Sara countered.

Hodges just shook his head and got in the ambulance.

"You can't just leave me alone!" Sara protested but Hodges wasn't paying any attention. Instead, he had taken the man's hand in his and whispered comforting words to him.

Sara turned around angrily and pushed her way through the bystanders.

"Hey, you! Stop right there missy!" a voice called after her.

Sara turned around and stared at the angry face of one of the park's security men. Next to him stood the park manager who was scrutinizing her with hard eyes.

"You mean me?" she asked confused.

"Don't fake ignorance missy! We've been looking all over for you. Come with us now," the security man snapped and grabbed Sara by the arm.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sara yelled.

"What does it look like? We're throwing you out!"

"Are you kidding me? For what?" Only then did Sara see the cashier and the old woman from the ticket booth, as well as the boy and mother she had seen at the bumper cars.

"Oh, that's why."

"Exactly, so don't pull anything stupid and just come with us"

Sara slouched her shoulders and was about to surrender when she remembered something. "No! I can't go yet. I still need a photo of us!"

Sara pointed her finger at Hodges and prayed that the park manager would grant her her wish. The date would have all been for nothing if she couldn't prove it to Archie.

"Lucky you that I have one right here," the park manager growled and handed her a sheet of paper.

Sara turned it around and gasped at when she saw on the photo. It was from the rollercoaster ride and showed Hodges who was screaming for his life, as well as Sara who was laughing her head off. What had Sara caused to gasp however was that she had forgotten to press her legs together and how this, combined with the miniskirt, provided a deep insight between her legs.

"Oh no," Sara whined and could feel her face becoming red.

"Oh yes. It caused a huge commotion in front of the photo booth. About thirty men wanted to buy it and got into a fight about who would get one first," the security man explained.

"But…I… I want a different photo. I can't show this to my friends," Sara protested.

"As if you didn't do this on purpose," the park manager accused her.

"Excuse me?"

"Come on! Why would you dress like this otherwise?"

Sara was about to beat him up when the security man stepped in front of her and flexed his biceps.

"Okay" Sara surrendered and took a few steps backwards. "I get it. No more causing trouble. I'll lead myself out."

She trudged over to the ambulance and sat down next to Hodges who was smiling. He obviously misunderstood her actions.

"I knew you weren't that heartless."

The paramedic closed the doors and they soon were driving onto the main road.

"Gosh, I'm tired," she muttered and leaned her head back. At the sound of her voice the assistant driver turned around to stare at her.

"Sara?"

Sara's head shot up. "Hank?" Indeed it was Hank, Sara's ex-boyfriend.

"I didn't even recognize you. You look…different," he said slowly and took in her clothes.

"It's not… I usually don't… It was just for…" Sara stammered. How many times would she feel like having to explain her appearance?

"Her date," Hodges finished her sentence before Sara managed to form her thoughts into words.

Sara's mouth went dry. She almost expected Hank to say "Guess not only your clothing style, but also your taste in men is different now" but he just stared at her like she had grown a second head. Sara growled and elbowed Hodges in the ribs.

"Ouch! What the hell?"

"What is your problem?"

"You're asking me that?" Hodges snorted and rubbed his aching ribs.

"Why did you tell him that I'm your date?"

"Because you technically are my date."

"But he doesn't need to know that."

"I was feeling left out by you two, okay?"

At Hodges' hurt expression Sara turned her gaze to the floor. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that the disaster that day turned into wasn't entirely Hodges' fault. Sure, he had behaved like a complete moron but her bad mood and bitchiness hadn't helped either.

The ambulance came to a stop in front of the hospital and they all got out. Hank sent Sara and Hodges one more incredulous glance before he and his colleague rolled the injured man inside. Hodges was hot on their heels to make sure the man would be okay.

Sara sat down, took out her cell phone and scrolled down until she found the right number.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered on the other side of the line.

"Wendy? It's Sara. Listen, you remember how you told me to call you if I needed anything?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you know any good psychiatrists? I think Catherine infected me with her temper."

* * *

**AN**: I hope everyone can remember Sara's ex-boyfriend Hank?

Are you still mad at me? No? That's great. To make sure, leave a review to show me that I'm forgiven. =) Just kidding.

I think I did well considering I found it really difficult to write about Sara, but enlighten me with your opinions.

Btw, I do not have anything against Christians. I'm agnostic, but tolerate every religion. As long as people have faith (doesn't matter in what) they're human.

Last but not least, fox-rox1539, you ROCK! Thank you so much for being my beta reader. Couldn't have wished for a better one! Huge credit goes to you. Without you I wouldn't have the courage to post these chapters. Damn grammar mistakes! =)


End file.
